Sweetfur's Destiny
by momp
Summary: Sandypelt had 2 kits- Mosskit and Sweetkit. When they move to CrystalClan, how will Sweetkit's life change? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Sweetfur's Destiny

Before I start, Sweetfur is one of my fan characters, meaning she's not in the actual Warriors books. This is her story. Don't yell at me about names, or how everything goes, either. Cause I'll just ignore you. )  
(Gonna skip Prologue, because I can't think of one.)

~~ Chapter One

"Uhh...Shadowstar?" Sandypelt asked as she padded out of the medicine cat den. Sandypelt was GoldenskyClan's Medicine Cat, and her apprentice, Emberpaw, was to follow her steps. Shadowstar turned to Sandypelt. "Yes, what is it?" She asked. Sandypelt stirred the leaves below her paws. Impatient, Shadowstar hissed to get her attention back. Sandypelt jerked up. "Oh! Yes, well, last night I was out looking for herbs, and um...I sort of found these kits!" Sandypelt explained.  
"Kits?" Shadowstar mewed curiously. Sandypelt nodded. "Come to my den, and I'll show you." She mewed as she padded back to her den. Shadowstar followed.  
When Shadowstar entered Sandypelt's den, she saw Emberpaw still asleep, but on the other side of the den, two young kits squirmed on the ground. "Oh, my." Shadowstar purred. "Where did you find them, again?"  
"Er...outside the camp!" Sandypelt strangely meowed. Shadowstar cocked her head to the side. She knew where Sandypelt really got them. "Sandypelt," Shadowstar began. "Those are your kits, aren't they?"  
Sandypelt's heart suddenly sank far below the Earth. How did Shadowstar know? "I knew because I noticed you were developing more milk. Plus, you often had stomach aches. In fact, you said your stomach hurt so bad last night, you turned in early! You gave birth to those kits last night, didn't you?!" Shadowstar's voice got louder. "Didn't You?!?" She yelled again.  
Sandypelt stood still for a minute, looked at the ground, and finally spoke. "...Yes. They are." Shadowstar hissed at her. "You know it's against the Warrior Code to have kits! The smallest kit would know that! You will not nurse these kits!" Shadowstar spat. Sandypelt gasped. "Your not going to kill them, are you?"  
Shadowstar hissed again. "I would never kill a kit! Even if it was the most troublesome in the world! But you are not going to nurse them, for you are being punished." Shadowstar was serious now. "Wh-what's my punishment?" Sandypelt asked.  
Shadowstar stood still for a minute, trying to think of a punishment. Angry, she sighed, and looked up. She had made her decision. "You will be treated like an apprentice for the next two moons!" Shadowstar spat. "What?" Sandypelt was shocked, angry, and dissapointed at the same time. "This is totally unfair!" "Whether it's fair to you or not, you follow MY rules of the Clan! For the next two moons, Emberpaw will be Medicine cat! As for your kits-" She turned to Sandypelt's kits. "- They will be called Sweetkit and Mosskit. Firecloud will nurse them." Shadowstar announced to Sandypelt. "You will be sleeping in the apprentice den tonight. Goodbye, Sandypelt." With that, Shadowstar stormed off.  
Sandypelt stood there. She didn'move. She had never seen Shadowstar so furious. Sandypelt layed on the ground, and cried. Shadowstar had taken her kits, and now she was going to be treated like an apprentice. What more could go wrong in her life?

* * *

A few weeks later, Sandypelt was collecting moss for Darkspot, GoldenskyClan's only elder. "Puh. So this is what Flowerbreeze had to do everyday..." Sandypelt muttered to herself. Flowerbreeze was Sandypelt's sister who died saving Brackenpath, back then Brackenpaw, in battle. Sandypelt, still Sandypaw back then, grieved for her sister for days. The only cat left related to her was Darkspot, Sandypelt's father. Her mother died the day after she was born.

And now, she was collecting moss for her father. Sandypelt was half GoldenskyClan, half CrystalClan. Darkspot was originally CrystalClan, but due to Spotstar's rules, he ran to GoldenskyClan.

The worst part of being an apprentice again, was she couldn't even visit her own kits! She doesn't know how their doing, what they're like, or anything! "I hate Shadowstar!" Sandypelt hissed. "I must do something about this!"

Suddenly, Sandypelt got an idea. If her father went to a different Clan, who said she couldn't? Sandypelt decided that that night, she, Sweetkit, and Mosskit would go to CrystalClan. She would be treated right there. "Goodbye, moss." Sandypelt mewed. "...and goodbye, Shadowstar!"

* * *

That night, when everyone was in their dens, asleep, Sandypelt snuck out of the Apprentice Den and into the nursery, where Firecloud slept with Sweetkit and Mosskit. Sandykit gently touched Firecloud to make sure she was fast asleep. She didn't budge, so Sandypelt carefully put Mosskit on her back, and Sweetkit in her mouth, and they headed for CrystalClan. They collapsed right in the middle of the camp.

The next morning, Sandypelt heard someone shout "Get up!" In her ear. She got up, but her kits weren't there! A brown tom was standing in front of her. "Come on- Spotstar wants to speak with you." The tom said. Sandypelt followed.

On her way to see Spotstar, several cats were staring at her. She heard them mutter things like, "Where is she from?" or "She has GoldenskyClan scent!" or "She's planning an attack- I just know it!"

When they got to Spotstar's den, the tom stepped forward. "Er...Spotstar? Here's the cat you wanted. You know- the one who was in our camp this morning. "Good. I'm coming now."

A huge, spotted tom stepped out of the den. He was a pale yellow, with orange spots. "Thank you, Briarwood. You may leave." With that, Briarwood left them alone. "Who are you? And why do you have GoldenskyClan scent?" Spotstar demanded.

Sandypelt shook a little. "I left them, because of that dirty, rotten, flea-bag Shadowstar! She treated me like an apprentice!" Sandypelt mewed fiercely. "She even took my kits!"

Spotstar purred in amusment. "Oh, those were your kits? I'm sorry, their in the nursery." Spotstar mewed. "You may stay as a queen until your kits have grown. Then, you will be welcomed as a Warrior. Until then, please go stay with your kits in the nursery. Briarwood will escort you." Spotstar mewed. Briarwood came back and led Sandypelt to the nursery.

A whole new life, right here in her paws.

XOXOXOXOX

End of Chapter one

What do you think so far? 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetfur's Destiny Chapter 2 This chapter will focus more on Sweetfur, but the beginning is still Sandypelt for a moment.

~~

"Sandypelt! I need to see you!" Spotstar shouted from his den. Sandypelt had been staying in CrystalClan for a few moons now, and she was already getting used to her life there. "Bring your kits, too." Spotstar added. So Sandypelt took Sweetkit and Mosskit with her to Spotstar's den. "Where are we going, Sandypelt?" Sweetkit asked curiously. "We're going to see Spotstar, the leader." Sandypelt explained. Mosskit jumped up. "One day, I'm going to be leader! And I will be the biggest and strongest cat in the forest!" Mosskit proudly mewed. "...And Sweetkit is going to be my deputy!" He purred in amusment. "I'm sure you will." She mewed softly.

When they arrived at Spotstar's den, Sandypelt asked permission to come in. When Spotstar greeted, he got to the main point. "Sandypelt, your kits are very strong." Spotstar began. "But Sweetkit...her name doesn't seem to fit CrystalClan." He added. Sandypelt tilted her head, and Sweetkit crouched down a little. "So, by the name of StarClan, as long as she is in my Clan, Sweetkit will be known as Scarkit." Spotstar annoucned to them.

Sandypelt gasped. "That's a terrible name! Who names their kit Scarkit?" She growled. Scarkit sobbed into her mothers pelt. "Don't make me have that terrible name!" Scarkit sobbed. Spotstar growled. "As long as you are in MY Clan, you are called Scarkit! NO acceptions! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make some apprentices!" He yowled. Then he stormed out of his den. Sandypelt turned to her kits. "Scarkit....I'm sorry. I hate that name too, but if Spotstar wants it..." She trailed off, knowing saying things wouldn't make much of a difference. She sighed and led them back to the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Spotstar annoucned. Scarkit, Mosskit, and Sandypelt headed outside to see the news. "Hey mother, when will we be made apprentices?" Mosskit asked curiously. "Not for another 2 moons." Sandypelt told him. Mosskit's ears drooped. "So I guess we're not being made apprentices today?" Mosskit asked. "Sorry, I'm afraid not." Sandypelt mewed.

Spotstar yowled to stop the commotion. 2 kits stepped forward from the crowd. The first was a dark grey she-cat with silver ears. "Kestrelkit," Spotstar began to the first one. "Do you promise to help your Clan in good times and bad no matter what?" Kestrelkit looked nervous, but answered. "I do." She mewed.

"Then, until you have received your Warrior name, you will be known as Kestrelpaw. StarClan honours your patience on becoming an apprentice." Spotstar announced. "Kestrelpaw! Kestrelpaw!" The cats cheered. "Step forward, Larchkit." Spotstar demanded. Larchkit made his way to Spotstar.

"Larchkit, do you promise to help the Clan in good times and bad no matter what?"

"I do."

"Then, until you have received your Warrior name, you will be known as Larchpaw. StarClan will honor your loyalty." Spotstar finsished. "Larchpaw! Kestrelpaw! Larchpaw! Kestrelpaw!" The crowd cheered for their 2 newest apprentices. "As for mentors," Spotstar continued. "Briarwood, you seem worthy enough to mentor Kestrelpaw. Will you?" Spotstar asked Briarwood, who seemed to be standing in the back. "Of course!" He exclaimed. Spotstar meowed his approval. "Now, Rustheart. Will you mentor Larchpaw?" Spotstar hoped. Rustheart jumped up. "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Spotstar nodded his approval. "This meeting is dismissed." He mewed. Sandypelt, Mosskit, and Scarkit headed back to the nursery.

* * *

It had been nearly a moon now and Scarkit got over her new name, though she still longed to be called Sweetkit again. Mosskit seemed to get more curious by the minute, and Sandypelt was just that mother trying to keep watch of her kits.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under here for a Clan meeting!" Spotstar announced. Sandypelt, Scarkit, and Mosskit headed outside to see what Spotstar wanted. "Scarkit, Mosskit. Come forward." Spotstar demanded. They gasped. They were going to be made apprentices! "Wait!" Sandypelt shouted from the audience. "Their only 5 moons old!"

Spotstar growled. "Are you questioning me?!" He hissed. Sandypelt sighed, knowing arguing wouldn't help. "No, Spotstar." Spotstar purred. "Good. Now, Mosskit. Do you promise to help your Clan when they need it?"

"I do."

"Then, until you have received your Warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Sandypelt." Spotstar announced. "Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" Everyone cheered. "Scarkit," Spotstar turned to Scarkit, who seemed terrified of being an apprentice at only 5 moons. "Do you promise to help the Clan when the need it?" Spotstar questioned. "I......do." Scarkit mewed, shaking in her voice. "Then, until you have received your Warrior name, you will be known as Scarpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardshadow."

"Scarpaw! Mosspaw! Scarpaw! Mosspaw!" The CrystalClan cats cheered.

"One more thing," Spotstar continued. "Our deputy, Sparklefur, is returning to a Warrior. I am choosing Sandypelt to take her place." Spotstar proudly announced. Sandypelt gasped. "Me? Deputy? Wow, this is such an honor Spotstar! Thank you!" She was near crying.

Suddenly, Scarpaw felt sad inside. She couldn't cuddle with her mother at night anymore. She couldn't play-fight with Mosspaw every minute of the day. This was the part of her life that changed forever. Now that she was an apprentice, she couldn't do much fun anymore.

Anything.

~~~~~~

End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetfur's Destiny Chapter 3

This chapter is about CrystalClan's medicine cat, Leafpelt, getting a prophecy at the half-moon meeting. Scarpaw/Sweetpaw will still be in it, for she goes with Leafpelt for some reason.

By the way, this takes place after the Warrior books, and the Clans' in this story live in the old forest, with Fourtrees and Moonstone.

--

"Are we there yet?" Scarpaw whined as they walked through the tall grass. Leafpelt hissed in annoyance. "We'll get there when we get there, now stop whining like a kit!" She spat. Scarpaw lowered her ears. Leafpelt was a pretty strict medicine cat, even to the smallest kit. They were going to Moonstone for the half-moon. Scarpaw was chosen to come because her mentor, Leopardshadow, had become sick. So here Scarpaw was with Leafpelt, going to Moonstone.

Leafpelt stopped every few steps to scent the air. This really annoying Scarpaw, and would hate to be her apprentice.

When they arrived at Moonstone, Scarpaw didn't recognize any of the cats. The Gathering was coming up, so she could learn more names there. "Who are they?" Scarpaw whispered to Leafpelt. "Oh, these are the medicine cats from the other two Clans'. The tourtishell one is Emberpelt of GoldenskyClan, and the gray one is Stoneheart from EveningClan. It seems I'm the only she-cat medicine cat, at the moment." Leafpelt explained.

"Toms can be medicine cats?" Scarpaw wondered out loud. Leafpelt let out a mrrow of laughter. "Of course, Scarpaw. Your mother was a medicine cat, once." Scarpaw's jaw dropped. "Really? But medicine cats can't have kits!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you were not born in this Clan. You were born in GoldenskyClan. But when your mother had you and Mosspaw, she came here. Confusing, I know, but it's how it turned out." Leafpelt mewed. Stoneheart padded up. "Hello, Leafpelt. All is well, I should guess?" He asked. Leafpelt purred. "Yes, all is fine in CrystalClan. This is Scarpaw- she came with me because her mentor is sick."

Emberpelt joined the conversation. "What did she have?" He asked. Leafpelt shook her head. "I do not know. She had pain in her side. Do you know what treats pain, Scarpaw? Just take a guess." Leafpelt encouraged. "Um....Burdock Root?"

Leafpelt sighed. "No, you mouse-brain! That's for rat bites! You should know bet-" Emberpelt cut her off. "Take it easy on her, Leafpelt. She's not a medicine cat, you know!" He warned. "But she is right. Juniper Berries, or Catmint would do good on pain. Nice try, though."

"We should be going inside the Mothermouth, then? We can't just chat." Stoneheart reminded them. They jerked up. "Oh goodness, I forgot! C'mon, Scarpaw. Just follow my scent, for it's very dark in there." Leafpelt told Scarpaw. They headed inside Mothermouth. As Leafpelt mentioned to Scarpaw, it was very dark in there. Scarpaw stopped every few steps to make sure she wasn't bumping into anybody.

But when everyone stopped, Scarpaw bumped into Stoneheart, who was right in front of her. "Shh...When the moon shines on the stones, we must share tongues with StarClan." Leafpelt explained to Scarpaw, who had a puzzled look. "*Sigh* When we share tongues with StarClan, they give us prophecies and we talk to them." She explained more specifically. Scarpaw nodded in approval.

Suddenly, the moon shone on the stones, and Leafpelt stepped forward. "I shall go first." She called. Leafpelt layed beside the Moonstone and touched her nose to it, and before Scarpaw knew it, she was asleep. A few minutes later, Leafpelt jumped awake, panting heavily. "It....it was a prophecy!" She exclaimed. " 'The scar will become sweet and sand shall die' " She told them. Scarpaw was confused. "What does it mean?" She wondered. "I don't know. We should report it to Spotstar." Leafpelt decided. So after Emberpelt and Stoneheart shared tongues, they left for camp.

When they returned, Rustheart came running towards them. "What's wrong, Rustheart?" Scarpaw asked. "Leopardshadow is dead!" She exclaimed. Scarpaw froze in terror. "No!" She yelled as she ran to Leafpelt's den. Leopardshadow's body was there, not moving. "Leopardshadow..." Scarpaw whispered. She turned to Leafpelt. "This is all your fault!" She yelled. "If you would have been here, she would still be alive!"

"Scarpaw, calm down!" Leafpelt demanded. Scarpaw hissed. "Don't tell me to calm down, you piece of fox-dung!" She cursed. At that moment, Sandypelt cam running inside. "Scarpaw! Never talk to your Medicine Cat that way!" She scolded. Scarpaw gave her a dirty look. "Shut up, Lizardpelt!" She teased. Sandypelt hissed. "Do not call me Lizardpelt! Now, you're coming with me!" She protested as she carried Scarpaw to the apprentices den where Mosspaw was asleep.

Sandypelt dropped Scarpaw in the Apprentice Den. "Do NOT come out!" She ordered. Then she stormed away. Scarpaw was now crying. Where was she? What had just happened? Will Leafpelt ever forgive her? Will her own MOTHER ever forgive her? Those questions were spinnign Scarpaw's head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Scarpaw poked her head inside Leafpelt's den. When Leafpelt saw her, she smiled. "Ah, it's you Scarpaw. Come in." She greeted. Scarpaw sunk her head. "I'm really sorry for what I said last night...I don't know what got into me." She confessed. Leafpelt chuckled. "Oh, it's okay. I was having a bad day anyway." She mewed. Scarpaw pricked her ears. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. With Leopardshadow sick, and it being the half-moon, I was already worried. I guess you could blame me for Leopardshadow's death." She sadly meowed. "Spotstar said you would be appointed a new mentor today. If you impress him good enough, you may be able to go to the next gathering." Leafpelt hinted.

At that moment, Spotstar had called a meeting. Scarpaw bounded outside, knowing she was involved. "We are very sad by the loss of Leopardshadow, our youngest warrior. She will be missed. Rustheart, Briarwood, Sparklefur, and Tigernose all sat vigil for her. Now, Leopardshadow was Scarpaw's mentor, so she needs to be assigned a new one. Scarpaw, your new mentor will be Tigernose. Treat your apprentice well, Tigernose." Spotstar annoucned, taking a step forward. Tigernose bowed his head. "I will, Spotstar." He approved. "Scarpaw, come hunting now!" He demanded.

"Oh great..." Scarpaw whispered. "A mean one..."

----

Zee end!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetfur's Destiny Chapter 4

Oh, in the last chapter, I said that the Clans' in this story lived in the old forest? Well, these are the territories. CrystalClan has ShadowClan camp, EveningClan(Won't appear much) has WindClan camp, and GoldenskyClan has ThunderClam camp.

--

"Scarpaw! You mouse-brain!" Tigernose shouted as Scarpaw missed a squirrel. "What were you thinking?" He hissed. Scarpaw crouched. "I-I'm sorry, Tigernose! I missed it on accident!" She mewed with shaking in her voice. Tigernose growled, then finally spoke. "Fine. Now come on- we're going back to camp." He hissed. So he and Scarpaw headed back to CrystalClan camp.

Later that night, Kestrelpaw had awoken the other apprentices. Scarpaw yawned. "What is it, Kestrelpaw?" She asked sleepily. "Yeah, what?" Larchpaw agreed. "Let's sneak out of camp!" Kestrelpaw mewed to them. "But won't we get in trouble?" Mosspaw pointed out. Larchpaw and Scarpaw nodded in agreement. Kestrelpaw sighed. "It's the middle of the night. We won't get caught, I promise. Even if we do, I'll take the blame. Deal?"

The others glanced at each other, then turned back. "Deal." Larchpaw mewed. So they headed out the entrance. The ran across the Thunderpath and kept running until they reached the border between CrystalClan and GoldenskyClan. "Hey, Scarpaw. I dare you to cross the border!" Kestrelpaw dared. "Well..." Scarpaw began. Larchpaw and Mosspaw were shaking their heads. "....I'll do it, but YOU take the blame, remember?" Scarpaw finally declared. "I promise." Kestrelpaw promised. So Scarpaw looked back at Larchpaw and Mosspaw, then crossed the border.

GoldenskyClan territory was beautiful- every turn there were trees as big as any cat. There were beautiful rocks. "Wow..." Scarpaw exclaimed in awe. Suddenly, she was interuppted when she bumped into something- or someone. She looked up to see a hazel-colored cat standing above Scarpaw. "What are you doing here?" The cat demanded. "Don't you know this is GoldenskyClan territory?"

Scarpaw lowered her ears. "I'm sorry, sir. My friend dared me too...and I didn't want them to think I wasn't brave!" She explained. The cat looked around, then back at Scarpaw. "You look strangly familiar." He mewed. "Who is your mother?" He asked. "S-Sandypelt, sir." She told him. "Then you are part GoldenskyClan. Are you Mosskit? Or Sweetkit? Sandypelt was my mate." He told Scarpaw.

Scarpaw stared in shock. "I am Sweetkit...but Spotstar changed my name to Scarkit...but now I am Scarpaw. I hate my name, I really do." She confessed. The cat stared for a moment, then spoke. "I believe you. I am Brackenpath, deputy of GoldenskyClan. Let me take you to Shadowstar. Don't worry- you're not in any trouble." Brackenpath mewed. Then Scarpaw followed him to GoldenskyClan camp.

It was nearly dawn when they got there. The warriors were just waking up. A black she-cat padded out of the leaders den. "That's our leader, Shadowstar. She's very kind." Brackenpath told Scarpaw. Brackenpath signalled Shadowstar to come. So she padded over to Brackenpath and Scarpaw. "Hello, Brackenpath. Who is this? She has CrystalClan scent!" Shadowstar exclaimed. "This is Sandypelt's daughter, Sweetp- er...Scarpaw. They changed her name. I found her in our territory this morning." He explained. "She doesn't seem to like her life in CrystalClan." He added.

Shadowstar stood for a minute, then sighed. "Very well. Scarpaw, do you wish to join GoldenskyClan and leave your mother, brother, and friends behind?" She asked. Scarpaw gasped. "Oh yes! Most certaintly! Thank you!" She was crying with happiness now. Shadowstar couldn't help but feeling happy. "Very well." She mewed. Then she hopped onto Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under here for a Clan meeting." Shadowstar called.

Scarpaw didn't recognize any cats except for Emberpelt, whom she saw with Leafpelt- 'Leafpelt...' Scarpaw thought. What would Leafpelt think when she found out Scarpaw was gone? "Cats of GoldenskyClan, Brackenpath found Scarpaw, formerly Sweetkit, on our territory. She was born here, by her mother Sandypelt, but was taken to CrystalClan. She hated her life there, so now she is an apprentice of our Clan. Also, Scarpaw, by the name of StarClan, I now change your name to Sweetpaw, to honor your sweetness to the Clan. Your mentor here will be Dapplepelt."

Meows of approval rose from the crowd. Sweetpaw...she couldn't stop getting her old/new name out of her head! Suddenly, three cats ran up to her, looking about Sweetpaw's age. "Hi Sweetpaw!" One of them greeted. "My name is Starpaw! These are my siblings, Tigerpaw and Yellowpaw!" Starpaw introduced. "You'll love it here!" Yellowpaw added. "Yeah! It's so cool here!" Tigerpaw added.

Sweetpaw giggled. She liked it here already. Suddenly, she remembered Mosspaw, Larchpaw, and Kestrelpaw. Were they still there? "Brackenpath!" She called. Brackenpath ran over to Sweetpaw. "What is it?" He asked. "Can I see my friends? They dared me to come in the territory, and they're probably still there." She asked, hoping she could. Brackenpath hesitated, but nodded.

Sweetpaw ran out of the camp. She ran as fast as she could to the border. When she got there, they were not there. Sweetpaw drooped her ears. They left! "Maybe a patrol found them..." She thought out loud. She looked back one more time, then slowly walked away.

* * *

A week had passed and it was time for the gathering. Brackenpath hopped onto Highstone. "Shadowstar will be taking Firecloud, Starpaw, Sweetpaw, Dapplepelt, and Tigerpaw to the gathering." He announced. Meows of approval rose. "My first gathering!" Sweetpaw exclaimed. Starpaw walked up. "Me too! Yellowpaw can't come, because she's the medicine cat apprentice." Starpaw explained. "And Tigerpaw." She added. Sweetpaw froze. "Wait, if Yellowpaw is the Medicine Cat apprentice, how come I didn't see her when I went to Moonstone at the half-moon with Leafpelt? My mentor was sick, so I went with her." She asked.

Tigerpaw's ears drooped. "Our apprenticship was delayed a moon..." He mewed sadly. "We're the same age as you, we just got made apprentices recently." He added. Sweetpaw nodded. "I left my brother, mother, and friends from CrystalClan. Mosspaw was my brother. He was funny, and very caring for me. My mother, Sandypelt. She loved me very much. I wonder how she felt when Mosspaw told her I never came back...And Leafpelt, the medicine cat. She was nicer than any cat I've ever met..." She drifted off.

Starpaw took a step forward. "Why did you leave all that behind?" She asked wonderingly. Sweetpaw shook her head. "I...I don't know. Some part of me wishes I hadn't..." She admitted. At that moment, Shadowstar signaled that it was time to go. So, Starpaw, Tigerpaw and Sweetpaw walked together to the gathering.

At the gathering, GoldenskyClan were not the first ones. EveningClan was already there. Razorstar, their leader, was waiting patiently for the others. "Greetings, Shadowstar." Razorstar welcomed. "Hello, Razorstar." Shadowstar replied. Starpaw leaned over to say something to Sweetpaw. "Wildstar was their old leader," Starpaw whispered. "..But Diamondeyes, their old deputy, pushed him out of a tree so she could be leader. She was bloodthirsty, but everyone else in EveningClan was against her, so they killed her." She mewed softly. "My mother told me that."

Sweetpaw was waiting for CrystalClan to arrive to see if her mother and brother were coming. When she saw Spotstar making his way through, sure enough, Sandypelt was there. After all, she was the deputy. She tried to crouch down, to make sure her mother didn't see her, but she did. Sandypelt padded up to her slowly. "Why?" She asked. "Why did you join them?" She repeated. Sweetpaw hesitated, then started. "Because nothing in my life was ever going right in CrystalClan!" She hissed. "I'm better off DEAD there!"

Sandypelt froze in horror. Then growled. "If that's the way you feel, fine. We don't need you, anyway! Your brother is a warrior already because of his hard work!" She spat. Sweetpaw was shocked. "But it's way to early! There's no way he could be a warrior!" She growled. "Mosspaw!" She cried. Mosspaw made his way. "I'm MossWING now!" he protested.

Sweetpaw growled. "I hate you! Just go away! I never want to see you again!" She hissed, and without saying another word, Sandypelt and Mosswing walked away. Starpaw walked up to Sweetpaw. "Oh Sweetpaw...I'm so sorry." She mewed. "Don't be," Sweetpaw began. "At least YOU did nothing wrong..."

Shadowstar called for the gathering to begin. "We have 4 new apprentices! Starpaw, Tigerpaw, Yellowpaw, and Sweetpaw!" She announced proudly. "Also, since the recent death of my son, Brightfur, also the deputy, I am proud to announce that Brackenpath is our new deputy!" Meows of congratulation rose from the cats.

Spotstar stepped forward. "All is good in CrystalClan. We have 1 new Warrior, Mosswing! And Sweetpaw would have been a Warrior if she hadn't gone to no-good GoldenskyClan!" He hissed. Sweetpaw jumped up. "Is that a challenge, Spotstar?" She asked. Spotstar growled. "Why yes, I suppose it is!" He protested. Shadowstar stepped forward. "Now, now. There will be no fighting!" She tried to stop them, taking a pace forward. Spotstar turned to Shadowstar. "Shut up, black cat!" He yelled. Hisses and growls filled the Fourtrees.

"Fine! If it's a battle you want," Shadowstar began. "Then it's a battle you'll get! We meet at dawn, Spotstar!" She declared. Yowls of approval rose from the crowd. Even EveningClan cats were approving.

'This is my chance,' Sweetpaw thought. 'To show CrystalClan how I'm not useless!"

--

End of chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Sweetfur's Destiny Chapter 5

Ohyes. In this chapter, GoldenskyClan is battling against CrystalClan! Somebody dies in this chapter, and I won't say who.

--

"I don't know how I'll do!" Sweetpaw worried as she got a vole from the fresh-kill pile the next morning. Starpaw giggled. "You'll be fine. It's MY first battle too, and I'm as nervous as heck!" She mewed as she got a squirrel from the pile. "By the way, how fierce is CrystalClan? How strong? Any weaknesses?" She asked. Sweetpaw hesitated, but replied firmly. "They are very fierce. I could see them take down a hawk! I don't know of any weaknesses...their main weakness is well...weakness!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen them lose...but that doesn't mean they won't today! But as long as Spotstar is leading, we probably don't stand a chance." She replied.

Shadowstar yowled for the Clans' attention. "Cats of GoldenskyClan, it is currently dawn, meaning it is time to have the battle with CrystalClan. We hope to win. Brackenpath and Twinkle-Eyes will stay behind and guard the camp. Everyone else comes!" She announced. Sweetpaw walked up to Brackenpath, her father. "Bye, Brackenpath. Wish me luck!" She mewed. "Good luck." Brackenpath gave her a lick on the ear. Then Sweetpaw padded off.

When they arrived, CrystalClan was already there. Spotstar let out a mrrow of laughter. "I thought you were to scared to come!" He teased. "Scared? Us? Never!" Sweetpaw whispered to Starpaw. Sweetpaw looked over to see Mosswing, her brother, growling at her. He dug his claws in the ground. Sweetpaw rolled her eyes. "He's just...like that." She explained. Suddenly, a yowl was let out for the battle to begin.

All the cats ran at once. Sweetpaw ran for Mosswing and bit into his shoulder. He yowled in pain. "That's the best you can do, TRAITOR?" He hissed as he sunk his teeth into Sweepaw's neck. She screeched. He bit down until something pushed him off. "S-Starpaw?" She mewed weakly. "It's okay! I'll protect you!" Starpaw vowed. Sweetpaw looked over and saw Sandypelt sneaking off. She was going towards GoldenskyClan camp! Sweetpaw jumped up and ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?" Starpaw called. But Sweetpaw ignored. She had to know what her mother was up to!

Sweetpaw stayed in the bushes as she followed her scent to the camp. When she got there, there were CrystalClan cats attacking Twinkle-Eyes! Sweetpaw ran inside the camp. Brackenpath turned around and saw Sweetpaw. "Sweetpaw! Get out of here! Your Clan needs you at the battlefield!" He urged. "I'll be fine, just go!" He urged again. Sweetpaw ran until she heard a yowl.

She turned around and went back to see if Brackenpath needed help. But when she got there, the CrystalClan cats were gone. She saw Twinkle-Eyes watching the cats go, but she saw something else. Brackenpath's body was in the middle of the camp, not moving. "Brackenpath!" She screamed. Twinkle-Eyes spun around and saw Sweetpaw with Brackenpath. She run up to them. "Oh goodness...." She mewed.

Brackenpath coughed. He was still alive! Sweetpaw gasped. "Bracken...path?" She mewed. He was breathing heavily. "Sweetpaw...I'm glad it is you who has come..." He coughed. Sweetpaw looked over and saw a huge, deep wound in his side, and blood gushing out of his neck. "Who did this to you?! I'll rip their pelt off!" She angrily meowed. Brackenpath coughed. "S...Sandypelt." He whispered. "She said it was revenge for stealing you from her...she had 2 other cats with her...she called their names...Briarwood....and...Rustheart." He panted. Sweetpaw growled. "Those are some of CrystalClan toughest cats! She sent them here...I know she did! She's after me too..." She mewed scaredly. Brackenpath stared at her, his eyes sharp. "Then I suggest you stay here." He advised.

Twinkle-Eyes had been silent the whole time to let them talk, but she spoke up. "I can go get Emberpelt!" She suggested as she started to run. "No need to..." Brackenpath stopped her. She turned around. "...Why?" She asked. "My time here....is up." He breathed heavily. Sweetpaw's jaw opened. "No! You'll be fine! Just let Twinkle-Eyes get Emberpelt! He's at the battlefield, so it won't be long! Please, Brackenpath! Hang on for just a moment longer!" She pleaded. Brackenpath ignored. "Good-bye, Sweetpaw....take care of the Clan for me...." He whispered. Then, he shuddered and his breathing fell silent. Brackenpath was dead.

"Brackenpath?" Sweetpaw called. "No....Brackenpath!" She screamed. Twinkle-Eyes sighed. "He hunts with StarClan now..." She sadly mewed. Sweetpaw let out a yowl of sadness.

***

At the battlefield, the cats heard the yowl. Everyone froze. Even CrystalClan froze to hear who it was. Starpaw froze. "Sweetpaw!" She yelled. CrystalClan moaned. "Well, it's not our problem! Back to fighting!" Spotstar declared. "Here's the deal- the leader that loses a life first is the loser!" He challenged. Mews of approval rose from the crowd. So the battle kept going. Suddenly, Sweetpaw came flying from the bushes. She launched herself at Spotstar, yowling in the process. Spotstar fell to the ground. Sweetpaw sunk her teeth into the stomach, and clawed at it. He yowled so loud, it could scare the prey away from there to the Sun-Drown place.

Spotstar dropped to the ground, and stopped moving. One of the stars on his body faded, leaving 1 left. "Spotstar has lost a life! GoldenskyClan wins!" Sweetpaw announced. Cheers from GoldenskyClan rose from the crowd. Shadowstar padded up to her. "Thank you, Sweetpaw. Without you, we would all most likely be dead, or atleast badly injured." She thanked. Sweetpaw lowered her head. "Brackenpath is dead..." She told her. "CrystalClan attacked our camp and killed him. Twinkle-Eyes only has minor scratches." She sadly mewed. Shadowstar sighed sadly. "He will be missed. Retreat GoldenskyClan, retreat!" She called. The cats came forward and cheered for Sweetpaw. "She deserves to be a Warrior!" Starpaw called. Mews of approval rose.

Shadowstar signaled her tail for them to silence. Then they padded back to camp without another word.

* * *

Later in the day, while Emberpelt was treating to Twinkle-Eyes scratches, Shadowstar called a meeting. "Starpaw, Tigerpaw, Sweetpaw, step forward." She called. All three of them headed up beneath the highrock. "I ask my Warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They faught very well, especially Sweetpaw, whom without her we wouldn't have won. Sweetpaw, Starpaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to serve your Clan well for the rest of your lives?" She did the typical routine. "I do." They all said at once. Shadowstar nodded. "Then, by the names of StarClan I give you your Warrior names. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigershadow. StarClan honors your bravery as we welcome you as a full Warrior of GoldenskyClan." She announced.

"Starpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Starpelt. StarClan honors you loyalty as we welcome you as a full Warrior of GoldenskyClan." She announced again. "And Sweetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sweetfur. StarClan honors your bravery, strength, and faith to us as we welcome you as a full Warrior of GoldenskyClan." She announced proudly.

"Tigershadow! Starpelt! Sweetfur! Tigershadow! Starpelt! Sweetfur!" The crowd cheered.

"One more announcment," Shadowstar called. "We need a new deputy. I say these words by the death of Brackenpath. He was very loyal, kind, caring, thus without him Sweetfur wouldn't be here. So, even though this cat has not yet had an apprentice, the new deputy of GoldenskyClan will be Sweetfur."

---

Haha!!!! Left ya right at the good part! XD 


End file.
